


Pride

by GeorgieHaast



Series: Solangelo One-shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Pride, oblivious idiots, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieHaast/pseuds/GeorgieHaast
Summary: Nico is terrible at admitting his feelings.Will is confused.Jason is an awesome supportive friend.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and needed some more Solangelo in my life and so this piece of fluff was born - enjoy!

“If I dig myself into any more awkward situations, I’m gonna end up digging myself back into Tartarus!”  
Nico had made a habit of collapsing onto the spare bed in the Zeus cabin whenever he had a problem. Jason had eventually learnt to stop being surprised and just roll with it. “What happened this time? Let me guess, it has something to do with a certain blonde medic?”  
Nico groaned. “He asked if I wanted to come to New York Pride with him and a bunch of other campers and I freaked and came up with a really crappy obviously fake excuse because I’m rubbish at being put on the spot and then he gave me this angry lecture about hanging onto 40s prejudices and that times have changed. So now he definitely thinks I’m a homophobic asshole and he’ll never understand how horribly ironic that is.”  
“Don’t bite my head off for saying this-” Jason said carefully “-but why don’t you want to go to Pride. Like totally your call, man…”  
“That’s the problem! I totally want to go to Pride I just want to be able to go as myself. Between the 40s and then fighting monsters every year, this’ll be my first Pride parade and I don’t want to have to pretend to just be there as an ally and…” Jason gave an understanding sigh. “What!”  
“You still haven’t told him have you?”  
“Of course I haven’t told him! There’s never been a natural time to bring it up and I don’t know how to just randomly drop it into conversation without sounding like I’m wanting to be more than just friends.”  
“But you do want to be more than just friends.” Jason grinned.  
“But he doesn’t. I’m not going to risk bringing it up and ruining a perfectly good friendship and loosing him!”  
“So you weren’t worried about ruining a perfectly good friendship when you came out to Percy, Frank and me?” Nico threw a pillow across the room with deadly precision and Jason only just managed to duck. “You already know I think you should tell him. Will’s a great guy, I doubt he’ll think it’s weird and who knows, maybe he likes you too and is currently having this same conversation with Lou Ellen.” This time the pilot hit Jason right in the face. “I’m here for you whatever you do though, buddy. And just know that if Will ever hurts you, I have full best friend authority to fry him with electricity.” That earned a slight huff of laughter.  
Nico didn’t say anything else for a little while before suddenly blurting out “will you come to the Pride parade with me?”  
“Of course. If you want me there then I’ll be there.”  
“Thanks, Jason, that means a lot to me, you’re the best.”  
“Jeez, Nico, was that a compliment? Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”  
“Don’t push it, Grace.”  
Jason just laughed.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

New York currently looked like someone had told one of the Iris campers to go wild with the decorations. Between the bright colours, loud marching bands, and crowds of people, the place seemed like the most un-Nico-ish place that Jason could imagine, but on his left, the son of Hades had the largest smile plastered on his face. “What you expected?” he asked.  
“It’s amazing!” Nico laughed. “I feel even more monochrome than usual though.”  
“I’m sure we can fix that.” Jason grinned.  
It barely took 5 minutes to find somewhere to buy Nico a new t-shirt and a giant rainbow flag for both of them.  
Nico’s smile somehow managed to grow: “Your the best, Jason. Like seriously, the best.”  
“Two compliments in a week. Careful, di Angelo, people are going to think you’re going soft.”  
“I’m too happy right now to even be mad at that comment.”  
Jason had to agree, the atmosphere was infectious. If the whole world was as accepting as this parade then humanity would certainly be in a better place. Jason was just about to suggest they went to find some food (the rainbow glazed donuts had looked delicious) when Nico suddenly froze. “Shit, Will’s just across the street, hide me!”  
Jason turned to see where he was looking only to make eye contact with a certain son of Apollo. Will grinned, waved, and then started making his way across the street towards them. Nico was desperately trying to hide himself behind Jason but, to his complete annoyance, the open streets meant there was practically nowhere to hide.  
“Hey, Jason!” Will grinned, “I didn’t know you were going to be here, you could’ve come on the bus with the rest of us who are here. If you want to come join us we were just about to go grab something to eat, Pride’s a day to spend with friends.”  
“Ummm, that’s really kind but I’m here with a friend already but…”  
“Sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself! I didn’t spot you behind Jason. I'm Will and you are… Nico! What are you doing here?”  
Whilst hiding his head under his flag, Nico hadn’t noticed that he was no longer hidden behind Jason until Will was right in front of him. “Ummm… I’m here with Jason?”  
“But why did you freak out when I asked you to come with me. You could’ve told me the truth that you were already going. You’re clearly accepting that Jason’s bi… or pan, sorry Jason, I shouldn’t assume.”  
“I’m not…” Jason sputtered. “Wait, why would I be the god of the wild?”  
“Jason!” Nico hissed.  
“What’s going on?” Will asked. He looked between Jason and Nico who were staying desperately at each other before finally noticing Nico’s shirt. It was a black t-shirt, much like what he normally wore. There was a cartoon skull in the middle - again not unusual, especially for a son of Hades - but it was the writing around the edge that caught Will’s attention. Around the edge in large rainbow letters were the words ‘I’M A GAY SKELETON’. “Wait, Nico, you’re not…”  
“Thanks for letting me borrow your shadow,” Nico mumbled quickly before stepping behind Jason and shadow-travelling away.  
“What the hell is going on?!” Will asked.  
“Really sorry,” Jason grimaced. “But it’s not my explanation to give. I’ve got to go as well. Who knows where he’s gone, I should probably go and… sorry.” Checking that no one was looking, Jason lifted himself into the air and flew off leaving a very confused Will standing in the middle of the street.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Jason landed on the Hades’ cabin porch and knocked.  
“If I tell you to go away will you listen?” Came the voice from inside.  
“I think you know the answer.”  
“Fine then, it’s not locked.”  
Jason pushed the door open to find Nico curled up in a corner. “You alright?” he asked carefully.  
“Well, I think I’ve managed to dig my way to the underworld finally.”  
“Don’t think like that…”  
“How else am I meant to think,” Nico snapped. “I’ve screwed up big time.”  
“Well, you said that your issue with coming out to Will was finding a reason to bring it up. This is your chance to tell him.”  
“But how do you tell someone something like that?”  
“How did Will tell you he was bi?”  
Nico paused for a moment before murmuring. “He just said ‘by the way I’m bi’.”  
“There you go!” Nico only grumbled. “Look,” Jason sighed, “as I said earlier, I’m not forcing anything on you but I genuinely think this is for the best for you. The complications of him not knowing are clearly making you miserable. Nope, none of that protesting nonsense! We have had too many DMCs this past fortnight for you to say otherwise. Besides, if there’s ever a time to come out, it’s NY Pride.” Nico nodded noncommittally “I’ll leave you to think on it. As you clearly know by now, the Zeus cabin is always unlocked if you want a chat or to smother me in my sleep for stepping out of line.”  
Jason got up and headed towards the door. “Thanks, Jason,” Nico whispered.  
“Anytime.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

Will was having an odd day. Only 4 days before, he’d been having an angry rant at Nico di Angelo basically shooting him down for being a homophobe. This had lead to an incredibly frustrated rant at Lou Ellen about how his best friend (‘Yes Lou, I know you’re my actual best friend but you know what I mean’) and guy who he was totally crushing on was not only completely uninterested in him and oblivious to his endless flirtation but also now apparently still tied to his stupid 1940s attitude.  
That was the main explanation for his confusion when apparently-homophobic-Nico-di-Angelo was at a pride parade. The ensuing conversation had left him with more questions than answers about what both Jason and Nico were doing there. Will wasn’t stupid, all the evidence presented to him today pointed towards one thing - Nico di Angelo being gay. But it just didn’t fit with anything else Will knew about the son of Hades. If Nico was gay why had he freaked when Will asked him to come to the parade with him? Why hadn’t he told Will, were they not as good friends as Will assumed they were?  
Will was so caught up in thoughts that he wasn’t looking where he was going until his crashed into Nico di Angelo.  
“What… what are you doing here… again?” Will stammered.  
“OK,” Nico looked determined. “Can you ummm not ask any questions for the next like minute cause Jason’s pep-talk is about to wear off and then I’ll chicken out.”  
“Sure?” Will half asked, still confused.  
“And if I do something really rash and probably stupid can you promise me that we can discuss it like rational adults afterward and maybe still be friends?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Will was starting to think that maybe the Stolls had put something in his coffee this morning.  
“Thank you.” Nico closed his eyes and whispered something along the lines of ‘please don't hate me for this’ Will was just about to ask what the hell was going on when suddenly Nico kissed him. Nico pulled away before Will could jolt himself out of his shock and react. Will was going to speak then but Nico was already talking at a hundred miles an hour. “So I’m gay and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want it to seem like I was suggesting something and I didn’t want things to get weird between us because I’ve kind of got a huge crush on you and that’s why I freaked out when you asked me to come with you today cause I didn’t know how to explain any of this and I wanted to be able to come as myself and I understand if you’re angry but I couldn’t go any longer without you knowing so… so there.”  
“But I gave you the ‘don’t be a homophobic asshole’ rant!”  
“Be safe in the knowledge that the irony was not lost on me.”  
Will had about a million questions dancing around his head which were all making it incredibly hard to work out what to say. “So,” Will finally settled on. “If I do something really rash and probably stupid can you promise me that we can discuss it like rational adults afterward and maybe still be friends?” Will didn’t wait for a reply before throwing his arms over Nico’s shoulders and kissing him.  
When Will eventually pulled away, Nico was grinning at him like an idiot. “Oh, Jason is going to be so mad at me,” he laughed.  
“I’m sure him and Lou Ellen can form some sort of my-bestfriend-is-an-oblivious-idiot club.” Will smiled. Nico laughed and dam if it wasn’t the best sound Will had ever heard.  
“Come on,” Nico grinned, holding out his hand and rapping his flag around both their shoulders. “Let’s go join the parade.”


End file.
